


The Pledge

by ka_mai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Every great magic trick consists of three parts or acts. The first part is called "the pledge". The magician shows you something ordinary: a deck of cards, a bird or a man. He shows you this object. Perhaps he asks you to inspect it to see if it is indeed real, unaltered, normal. But of course... it probably isn't.</i><br/>- The Prestige</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Pledge

**Author's Note:**

> _Every great magic trick consists of three parts or acts. The first part is called "the pledge". The magician shows you something ordinary: a deck of cards, a bird or a man. He shows you this object. Perhaps he asks you to inspect it to see if it is indeed real, unaltered, normal. But of course... it probably isn't._  
>  \- The Prestige

Красный круг арены в разводах грязного песка держит её как воздушная подушка, как невидимые руки, и Наги легко ступать по пустому пространству. Она отталкивается от высоты и бежит, бежит к удаляющейся планке трапеции. Ей нужно схватиться за планку, пока арена держит. Пока Наги не вспомнила, что умеет падать.  
«Ближе», — говорит чужой голос в голове, и повинуясь ему, манеж под Наги становится больше, заполоняет все пространство, заливает алым тёмный пустой амфитеатр. Наги тянет руки вверх и прыгает изо всех сил, но трапеция ускользает и тает, а ноги проваливаются в воздушные ямы.  
Красный круг арены все ближе.

Первое, что появляется потом — не боль и не страх, а острое сожаление и ощущение, что она слажала, как-то совсем окончательно слажала, и хотя Наги не помнит, в чем именно, она твёрдо уверена, что теперь ее выгонят из цирка, и ни монетки не отдадут за этот месяц. Наги в труппе никто не любит, ей не простят такую ошибку, и всем плевать, что ей некуда идти, и она ничего больше не умеет, кроме как парить под выцветшим куполом передвижного цирка.  
«Привет, — говорит кто-то шёпотом в её голове, — я спасаю брошенных котят».  
Вот тогда приходят и боль, и страх, и память о летящем в Наги ярком пятне манежа.

«Кто вы?» — спрашивает она, когда под веками расцветает блаженная темнота.   
«Почему, почему не было страховочной сетки — вот что ты на самом деле хочешь спросить», — шёпот въедается в темноту, оставляя светлые полосы. Кажется, на первый вопрос незнакомец отвечать не станет.  
«Потому что господин директор решил, что более прибыльно будет без сетки, — голос ломается, превращаясь в неприятный, маслянистый говор хозяина цирка, — она же закрывает зрителям самое интересное!»  
«Но это была репетиция», — беспомощно возражает Наги.  
«Артисты должны привыкать», — равнодушно отрезает господин директор, а потом меняется снова и тихо шепчет: «Не плачь».  
«Кто вы?» — переспрашивает она.  
«Почему, почему мне навстречу не толкнули рамку?» — перехватывает шёпот. — Это была трагическая случайность. Никто не хотел тебя убить. Слышишь, они даже пришли навестить тебя в больницу? Слышишь?»  
Наги не слышит. В третий раз интересоваться личностью гостя она не решается также.

«А я хочу предложить тебе работу», — говорит голос из ниоткуда на следующий день (или то, что кажется следующим днём).  
«Работу?» — у Наги болят локти, запястья, колени — Наги мерещится, что болит она вся, хотя это, конечно, невозможно, и она думает, что призрачный голос издевается над ней. Не бывает поломанных воздушных гимнасток.   
«Да, — шелестит и обволакивает шёпот, — в цирке Вонголы».  
«Что?..»  
«Вонгола».  
« _Та самая_ Вонгола? Лучший цирк в мире?»  
Незнакомец в её голове коротко смеётся.  
«О да. Вонгола — тот еще цирк».  
Наги не понимает — но ей, в сущности, все равно, и даже боль ненадолго отступила, затуманилась, потому что Наги очень хочет верить, что этот голос говорит правду.  
«А кто вы там?» — спрашивает она. Наги видела несколько представлений Вонголы и помнит, кажется, каждый трюк их акробатов.  
«Я? Я глотаю шпаги», — тотчас отвечает шёпот.  
«Врете! — разочарованно бросает Наги, — у них нет такого номера».  
Незнакомец снова смеётся, а потом говорит:   
«Я глотаю шпаги за кулисами».

«Ты боишься?» — шёпот мурлычет, аж вибрирует у неё под рёбрами.  
«Нет», — говорит она.  
«Там тоже не будет страховочной сетки. Нигде теперь не будет страховочной сетки. Смертельный номер в Вонголе — смертельный», — напевно продолжает он. Наги кажется, что этот шепот заполнил всю темноту вокруг.  
«Да. Да, я боюсь».  
«Представь, услышь. Дамы и господа! — шёпот становится громче, громче, приобретая раскатистые интонации опытного шпрехшталмейстера, — сегодня на арене юная звезда цирка Вонголы, прекрасная Курому Докуро! Она исполнит для нас сальто-мортале!..»  
«Курому?» — удивлённо перебивает Наги.  
«Да. Поверь мне, это имя идёт тебе гораздо больше».  
«Но мне нравится мое!»  
«Курому, милая Курому, ты скоро поймёшь, что я прав».

Наги повторяет новое имя, будто пробуя его на вкус, и все никак не может прекратить повторять. Курому, Ку-ро-му, ку-ро-му, ку-ро-му-ку-ро-му-ку-ро...  
Его шёпот, боль во всем теле и мутнеющие воспоминания о привычной жизни — вот все, что существует в темноте для Наги, и ей так хочется, чтобы незнакомец не оказался обманщиком (или дьяволом). Ей хочется снова видеть, двигаться, говорить. Ей хочется в таинственную Вонголу, которая внезапно оказалась так близко, ближе, чем когда Наги (Курому) смотрела их представление в столичном цирке, от волнения подавшись вперёд и сжимая краснобархатные ручки кресла...  
Наги очень хочется жить.

«Курому, а, Курому?» — ей кажется, что каждый слог этого слова стучит как палец по лбу. Непонятно только, снаружи он стучит или изнутри.  
Она пытается возражать: «Меня зовут... Меня зовут как-то не так».  
«Как-то не так» — это не имя», — посмеивается шёпот в ответ, и она думает: он как шипение кислоты, проливаемой на металл.  
«Травление, — подсказывает шепот. Эта техника называется травлением. Только кислота не шипит. Она льётся по трещинам, по тоненьким желобкам, она плещется о края. Она молчит, хотя ей так хочется сказать...»  
«Прекратите».  
«Не могу».  
«Не хочу» будет более правильным вариантом?» — это больше похоже на утверждение, чем на вопрос, и — воображение играет с ней в странные игры — Курому чувствует, как губы сами по себе растягиваются в улыбке, хотя она вообще не уверена, что может чувствовать свои губы.  
«Милая Курому, хочешь, я покажу тебе фокус?»  
«Хочу».  
«Только мне понадобится твоя помощь», — она улавливает лёгкое, будто призрачное прикосновение к руке.  
«Болит?»  
«Ага», — отвечает Курому.  
«Эта боль — правда, — доносится до неё спокойный шёпот, — но фокус заключается в том, что правду можно превратить в ложь. Если умеешь. Если нет, ты просто можешь представить эту правду где угодно».  
Она не понимает. Не понимает до тех пор, пока, повинуясь фантомным касаниям, тянущие комки боли в её костях и глубоко в животе не начинают медленно-медленно спускаться вниз, подниматься вверх, тянуться друг к другу — и наконец не застывают над солнечным сплетением одним большим, горячим и острым осколком. Курому хочется кричать.  
«Где угодно, — мягко шепчет голос. — В ком угодно».  
«Даже в вас?» — выдыхает она, и гость заливается довольным смехом — тот будто зарницами полыхает в темноте под сомкнутыми веками.  
«Пока представь снаружи, милая Курому, а я займусь остальным».  
Ей не остается ничего иного, кроме как послушаться. Курому вытесняет осколок из себя, представляя его белым и слепящим, ярче смешков незнакомца, ярче солнца в полуденный час. Представляя, что он светит над ней, а не выжигает изнутри.  
В какой-то момент, когда Курому уже готова сдаться (когда она уже готова разодрать свой живот ногтями, если бы только смогла дотянуться), боль исчезает.  
Курому подташнивает — так, что она уверена, что никогда не сможет даже глядеть на еду без отвращения. Но это пустяки, это все такие мелочи теперь, когда боли нет. Курому думает, что наконец может проснуться, потому что этот затянувшийся диалог во тьме не может быть ничем иным, кроме как сном, а её здесь больше ничего не держит.  
Она свободна.  
«Правильно», — соглашается шёпот в её голове, и Курому открывает глаза.

В оконное стекло бьются солнечные блики. Они ложатся на тонкие руки девочки, на больничное покрывало, расцвечивают бледно-зелёные плитки стены.   
Курому хочется пить, у неё пересохло в горле, а ещё она хочет спросить, какой сейчас день — для этого, наверное, надо позвать медсестру.  
Курому склоняет голову набок: за матово-белой занавеской у кровати кто-то стоит, но различить можно только мутный серый силуэт.  
— Это вы? — хрипло и тихо зовёт она, но человек слышит. И отвечает — все так же, внутри неё.  
«Привет, милая. Как ты?»  
— С-спасибо. Кажется, нормально.  
«Тебе не нужно больше боятся».  
— Вы... Вы не уйдете?  
«Нет, Курому. Страховочных сеток не будет, но я всегда успею словить тебя. Доверься мне».  
Занавеска колышется, вместе с ней колышется и тень, но это совсем не страшно.  
Курому думает с полминуты, потом улыбается и произносит:   
— Хорошо.


End file.
